Mamihlapinatapai
by Miss Kwon
Summary: Apenas algo sobre flores e caçadas. E mais alguns sorrisos para acompanhar. .:One-shot:.


Disclaimer: Jogos Vorazes e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Suzanne Collins. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, só escrevi esse momentinho para fãs de THG que, como eu, torciam por Gale/Katniss e não gostavam do 'romance' forçado de Everlark.  
Galeniss wae suzanne wae.

* * *

_*Mamihlapinatapai_

Eles nunca entenderiam o quanto aquele vínculo que existia entre ambos era forte.

O brilho dourado irradiava um calor gostoso no céu e pelas copas das árvores depois de dias terríveis de inverno. O azul sereno acima deles lhes passava uma sensação de paz que há muito não sentiam. Não era um dia feliz, não devia parecer um. Amanhã seria a Colheita, mas nenhum dos dois estava preocupado no momento. Haviam acabado de pegar suas armas e corriam alegremente pela floresta atrás de qualquer coisa, simplesmente felizes por estarem ali.

Era a primeira vez que tinham um dia assim. Pareciam sem preocupações, como se não houvesse uma Capital para odiar, um Jogos Vorazes para escapar, uma família para alimentar. Nada daquilo parecia ter importância no momento porque eles simplesmente nem sequer lembravam desses fatos. Estavam felizes por algum motivo e não queriam estragar isso tão cedo.

Katniss abaixou-se, posicionou a flecha no arco, mirou, respirando calma e silenciosamente, então atirou no pobre esquilo que passava por ali. Sorrindo abertamente, Gale pegou a criatura e retirou com cuidado a flecha, levando-o para perto dela. Sentaram-se ali mesmo, sem se importar com toda a lama e o barro, parecendo duas crianças felizes, que de certo modo, eles eram. A parceria entre ambos não começara fazia muito tempo, mas aquele momento era tão íntimo que os fazia sentir como se conhecessem um ao outro há anos, mesmo que ele não fosse nada especial.

- Boa pontaria. - Gale indicou o esquilo com a cabeça enquanto pegava algumas amoras numa planta próxima e, ao verificar que não havia perigo, dando algumas delas para Katniss.

- Obrigada. Aprendi com o meu pai. - Murmurou com a boca cheia de amoras, fazendo o líquido vermelho escorrer pelo canto da boca.

Por alguma razão, Gale achou a situação um tanto quanto engraçada. A parceria dos dois, desde o começo, sempre fora muito séria, mas aquele dia tudo parecia diferente. Riu para si próprio e passou o dedo pelos lábios e queixo de Katniss, limpando os vestígios que a fruta deixara.

Ela fez o que pode para não demonstrar, mas seu rubor a denunciou completamente e ela abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo levemente. Não costumava sentir-se envergonhada por tão pouco, mas aquele não era um dia normal nem se parecia com um. Sentiu algo suave tocar sua bochecha e ao levantar o olhar, que foi logo sustentado pelo olhar de Gale, reparou na flor azul¹ que ele lhe oferecia. Nunca havia visto uma dessas e sorriu levemente, aceitando-a.

- Obrigada. - Murmurou.

- Você merece. - Ele riu.

Ambos odiavam o quanto pareciam dois adolescentes indefesos, mas nada parecia importar de verdade naquele momento. Ele ofereceu uma mão e ela a pegou para levantar-se, mas com uma puxada para cima forte demais, ela foi impulsionada para frente e acabou sendo segurada no aperto forte do abraço de Gale. Os rostos estavam mais próximos agora do que jamais estiveram e aquele instante seria motivo de muita vergonha para os dois num futuro próximo e eles sabiam disso.

Katniss pigarreou e se afastou devagar, indo na frente enquanto ele recolhia o resto de suas armadilhas e a seguia. Iriam caçar pelo resto do dia e o recesso para descanso havia terminado. Ela guardou a flor na árvore onde costumava deixar seu arco e começou a correr pela floresta. Avistou um segundo esquilo e sorriu. Depois de tanto frio, os animais estavam saindo de suas tocas para contemplar o dia gostoso que era aquele. Mas ela logo o perdeu de vista. Talvez por descuido, mas sua concentração foi prendida por uma flor vermelha. Colheu-a e sentiu o perfume singelo e delicioso, notando em seguida que segurava uma delicada tulipa vermelha² entre os dedos, sorriu levemente lembrando de seu significado.

- Katniss? Algum problema? - Gale a puxou pelo ombro, curioso por sua parceira ter perdido uma presa tão boa e tão fácil.

- Toma. - Ela ofereceu a tulipa a ele.

- Sério? - Ele tomou a flor nas mãos e a observou por um instante.

- Claro. Você me deu uma e eu achei que deveria retribuir.

Os dois sorriram. O contato visual não fora interrompido em momento algum e eles continuaram parados onde estavam, sentindo vontade de receber ou dar um abraço, mas aquilo nunca fora e nunca seria algo que os dois fariam.

Eles realmente não entendiam o quanto o vínculo que tinham era forte.

Sobressaltada, Katniss sentou-se na cama, logo sendo puxada de volta para deitar pelos braços de Peeta. A rebelião terminara havia dois anos e os pesadelos de bestantes perseguindo-a pelo subterrâneo ainda a aterrorizavam. Não importava, ela sabia que eles nunca acabariam mesmo.

Foi completamente aleatório, um sentimento de nostalgia a cobriu e aquela memória guardada no fundo de sua mente veio à tona. Duas flores, uma droga de esquilo e alguns vários sorrisos numa tarde que não devia parecer tão bonita. O início de seu verdadeiro laço confuso com Gale. O início de algo que ela não poderia definir nem se quisesse. E sorriu levemente, deixando que algumas lágrimas escorressem por suas bochechas e molhassem o travesseiro enquanto a saudade cobria seu coração calmamente.

Talvez agora ela entendesse o quanto aquele amor era forte.

* * *

N/A: *Mamihlapinatapai: É uma palavra da quase extinta Língua Yagan da Terra do Fogo. Significa "um olhar trocado entre duas pessoas no qual cada uma espera que a outra tome a iniciativa de algo que os dois desejam, mas nenhuma quer começar".  
¹Flor azul: Significa um mistério a ser desvendado, algo inconquistável. No caso, uma pessoa.  
²Tulipa vermelha: Signfica amor eterno.


End file.
